


Party Tension

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: You’re at a college party when you see him. You don’t know his name, but you do know that by the end of the night he was going to be in bed with you
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Party Tension

You were at a party the weekend before your first class of junior year. You’d been to a few college parties before, but none like this one. There were easily two hundred people, none of which were sober - that number including you. However, you were sober enough to see the most attractive guy you’d ever seen staring at you from across the room.

He had spiky black hair, part of which hung over his face, accompanied with a devilish smirk you knew the meaning behind all too well.

“(Y/N), if you don’t go flirt with him I will” your best friend Bokuto said, jabbing his elbow into your side, “I mean look at him! And look at how he’s looking at you”.

“Bokuto! I’ll go talk to him but I don’t want to seem too easy, let’s keep talking for a few minutes” you said, redirecting your attention to your best friend of three years. Bokuto was in your first class of college together and you two had hit it off immediately.

However you’d hardly gotten a sentence out when you felt an arm wrap around your waist, and by the look in Bokuto’s eyes you didn’t even have to look to know who it was.

“Didn’t I catch your eye, kitten? I thought I saw you checking me out” He purred in your ear, hot breath dancing over the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine.

You turned to face him and could hardly choke out a response. He was gorgeous.

“You’re hot and all, but I’m not that easy to win over” you replied with a smirk, hoping your brain was coming up with smooth responses.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to win you over then, won’t I” he said, pinning you against the very wall you and Bokuto were previously chatting by, “kitten” he whispered in your ear, taking mind to lightly nibble your ear lobe before leaving a trail of kisses to the side of your mouth.

He pulls his face away from your sweat coated skin and looks you in the eye, almost as if to see how he was doing.

“You’ll have to try harder than that” you said, winking with a smile on your face.

He didn’t respond, instead grabbing you by the thighs and wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands moved from cupping your face to your hips, fingers slipping under your shirt to rub your skin. His lips found yours, kisses filling you with adrenaline. The way he kissed you was more deep than you were expecting, they were gentle yet strong, and you could tell he genuinely wanted to be kissing you and touching you in all the ways he was. One of his hands started moving up your shirt and found your bra, easily sliding his hand underneath it to cup your breast. He felt a small moan escape you into his mouth, and you silently cursed yourself for being so weak to his touch. You felt him smile against you

“Sounds like we should move this upstairs, huh kitten” he said, face red. You were surprised when rather than letting you walk on your own, he continued to carry you, legs around his waist, through the party and upstairs. He was stronger than he looked, and this only made the blood rush through you faster.

You manage to find an unoccupied bedroom, which you quickly claim and lock yourselves in. He tosses you down onto the bed, and orders you to strip. He watches as you take off your carefully chosen crop top and jean shorts, and once you’re down to just your lacy push up bra and matching panties he lays on top of you, pinning your arms above your head.

“Now’s where the fun begins, kitten” he says, and kisses you once again. His warm lips crash into yours, and you can feel his heart race against your chest. His tongue brushes your lips, begging for entrance, and after a bit of this you allow it. His tongue enters your mouth and dances around yours, feeling its way around your mouth as the kisses deepened. He returns his tongue to his mouth, and then starts kissing down your neck. You feel him begin to suck the skin on your neck, lightly at first but then harder. You could tell you were going to be covered in his marks by the time the night was over.

He continued to kiss around your neck, lightly squeezing your breast and teasing your nipple with his free hand as he did so. Then, he found the spot on your neck that drove you crazy, causing you to shudder into him. Once again you felt his mouth form a smile against your skin, and he took his time leaving a mark.

As he kissed down your neck, you grew hungrier and hungrier for him. You raised your hips up to touch his, and began grinding against him. You could feel that he was equally as into this as you were.

“Getting excited, are we kitten?” he asked, “I guess I’ll step up my game”, he said, and proceeded to unhook your bra. Tossing it onto the floor, he gazed at your now exposed breasts. “You’re beautiful, kitten, I can’t wait to taste you”.

His tongue lightly circled your nipple and it instantly hardened. He then lowered his soft lips around the bud, and ever so lightly sucked - causing your hips to buck into his. You feel him chuckle, and curse yourself for being so weak to his touch.

He then moves his lips to the side, marking your breast with what feels like a very dark hickey. He moves to your other nipple, repeating what he did to the last while playing with your other between his fingers. When he had his fill, he continued to kiss down your stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and marks until he reached your bellybutton. Trailing left, he kisses down your thigh and soon finds himself between your legs.

“You’re sopping, kitten, I guess you can’t wait for me to get inside you”

All you can do is moan in reply, and he takes this as his cue to continue. He licks over your pussy, slowly, tasting your precum through your panties. He then slips his tongue under the lace of your panties, tip slightly entering between your folds. The sensation makes you squirm, his teasing you was more effective than you anticipated. He slipped your panties off and returned his face between your already weakening legs.

You felt his tongue trail up your folds, stopping at your clit to give it the attention it was throbbing for. His tongue circled around your clit in a perfect rhythm, filling you with warmth. His tongue then began to move up and down against your clit, finding the hidden spot that sent sparks flying through your body. After mere seconds of this you felt close to finishing, and almost on cue he moved his tongue down to your leaking entrance. His tongue once again barely entered your folds, the lack of sensation causing you to raise your hips in an attempt to force his tongue inside you.

“Easy now kitten, let me have my fun with you” he remarked, and instantly put his tongue deep inside you. You let out a deep, loud moan. The way his tongue perfectly glided between your folds and was moving up and down against your walls was fucking perfect, you had never felt so relaxed in your life. He continued moving his tongue around your pussy, feeling every centimeter of you. His thumb found your clit, and began to rub circles around it, causing you to fist the bedsheets so hard you felt the blood flow cut off. He continued this pattern of feeling all around the inside of you with his tongue and rubbing your clit until he could feel that you were close. He let you get seconds away from finishing, but the instant he heard you say you were about to cum he pulled away, leaving you panting. But before you had the chance to complain, his lips were on yours again. However, after a few kisses you pulled away.

“I think it’s time you take all that” you gesture at his clothes, “off”

“As you wish, kitten” he winks and takes off his shirt. Your face must have read how hot you found his just toned enough body, because as he was removing his belt he smirked, saying

“Looks like you like what you see, kitten. I’m glad”. He removed his pants and threw them to the side, revealing just how big his rock had gotten.

“I’d like it even better inside me” you fired back, grabbing his face in your hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. You needed as much of his skin on yours as possible, and couldn’t wait another second to taste him again. He brings his hips down onto yours, grinding into you. You could feel his tip grazing your entrance, making you grab the back of his hair in sexual frustration. Every time he brought his hips down you brought yours up, trying to minimize the space between you as much as possible, until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Off, now”. You demanded, glancing down at his briefs.

“Hungry, aren’t you kitten?” He laughed, but removing his final article of clothing in the process. 

You didn’t let him get another word out, grabbing his face once again and bringing his lips to yours. As the kisses got sloppier and more desperate, you felt him continue to grind his length against you. You felt his tip begin to glide between your folds, and you ran his fingers through his hair rougher, physically begging him to fuck you.

“You want me, kitten?” he moves that perfect mouth of his from your lips to your ear, and before he had the chance to tell you to beg for it you turned his head so his ear was just centimeters from yours.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week. I want to have to plan my outfits so my hickies aren’t obvious, and I want everyone to ask who the man was upstairs that was making me scream” you moan into his ear, feeling his body tense as your words entered his mind.

He couldn’t tease you anymore, not after that. In one swift motion he pushes your legs up, resting them on his shoulders, and pounds into you. He filled you perfectly, with such power and accuracy you could feel yourself going numb. He continued to slam into you, the sound of skin on skin growing louder and louder. He lowers his head to nibble the end of your earlobe, and them moves down to the spot on your neck that drove you crazy. 

You felt your legs going numb, and the moans leaving you were basically constant. He didn’t slow down at all, didn’t miss a beat, making you feel more complete than you ever had in your life. You fist the sheets harder, and as soon as you open your mouth to tell him that you were close, he pulls out.

“Not so fast kitten, I’m going to make you last longer than that” he smirks, flipping you on your chest and pressing your head into the pillow. He put his hands around your hips and raised your ass above, leaving you resting on your knees. You swore you felt a drop of cum escape you, and he must have seen it because you felt his tongue trace up your walls.

“You’re delicious, kitten”, he says, tongue once again finding its place around your entrance. You didn’t know what he was going to do next, so you let out a gasp when you felt him plunge his tongue deeper than you thought it could reach.

“Oh? Sounds like you like this, kitten” he flirts, planting a kiss on the inside of your thigh, “I love tasting how wet I’ve made you”

His tongue goes back into you, fucking you deep. His warm tongue made you squirm, damn did he know how to use it. He brought it out of you then, and rubbed the tip of it around your entrance. Your back arched, and he moved his tongue once again to your clit. It moved in perfect circles around your pulsing bud, and before you knew it you felt two of his long fingers enter your pussy. His fingers slid in and out at a the perfect speed, and the added sensation on your clit once again brought you close. You could hear how wet you were as he continued to fuck you like that.

Removing his tongue from your clit, he adds a third finger to your quivering cunt, ramping up the speed simultaneously. You let out a loud moan, begging him not to stop.

“You about to finish on me? Now, we can’t let that happen, can we? he smirks once more, and removes his dripping fingers from your hole. "Don’t worry kitten, I’ll make sure you cum all over me”.

He lines himself up with your entrance, still elevated from his previous rendezvous. You once again shiver at the sensation, but now he wastes no time thrusting into you. He continues fucking you, deep, and hard. You felt his hands on your waist, and were surprised at how gentle they were holding you, especially for how forcefully his cock was fucking you.

“I hope this was worth the wait, kitten” he says, never breaking his rhythm. His cock filled you up completely, and you could feel yourself losing control of all sense of reality. That’s when you felt one of his hands move from your waist down to your clit, and began rubbing in circles.

“F-Fuck” you managed to vocalize, and at this he picked up his speed. His cock slamming deeper and deeper inside you, feeling it in your stomach. And the way his finger massaged your clit sent your head into a daze, you were being perfectly stimulated and were sure that you wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m–Fuck” You whispered, feeling yourself cum while he continued to fuck deep inside you.

“Mmm, kitten, you feel so good with your cum all over me” he moaned. Within a few seconds you felt him pull out, at the same time flipping you on your back and releasing his sticky cum all over your chest. He held himself over you as you both caught your breath, surprised that his arms still had strength left to draw from.

He smirked, his eyes wandering over your limp body, admiring the work he had done.

“We might have to do this again, kitten”


End file.
